Someone is Back
by Vincent'sGirl06
Summary: What happens when Darien turns against the Sailor Scouts and Serena has to flee in to another dimintion?
1. What has happened?!

Someone Is Back  
  
  
  
"This can't be happening... It just can't!" Serena runs through the crowded streets, she thinks of the events of the past week…  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Serena and Rini transform in to Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon. The yama attacks Darien, draining him of his energy. "Stop right there…in the name of the moon we will punish you!" the yama starts to attack the Sailor scouts. "Moon beam Kiss!" the monster becomes moon dust, Sailor Moon rushes over to he love. Every thing seems alright except his eyes have no life in them. "Darien are you alright?"  
  
"Nothing... I just feel weak." Darien reassures her.  
  
"Well than I need to take you home." Serena says.  
  
"That's ok …Mina can take me home…besides you don't want you mom to worry about you."  
  
"Oh no… I forgot the groceries!" Serena and Rini runs off leaving a cloud of dust, the scouts go back home and Mina and Darien goes to Darien's apartment. When Darien opens his door Mina turns to leave.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mina… can you come and help me with something?" Mina turns back around; she steps in to the dark room. She doesn't see Darien behind her, she feels hands slip around her throat; she tries to scream but before she can something hard hits her in the head. Everything gets darker until there is pitch black...  
  
Next day… 


	2. Were is Mina...Were is Rei???

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter two of 'Someone is back.' I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter…to clear up any confusion about the last chapter if you just let me up date a few times than you will get the basic pattern. Also here is the stupid disclaimer note I don't own any of the characters in this story… but if I had enough money than I would but that's not going to happen*sigh* ^^ oh well relax…read…and finally review, please?  
  
  
  
Next Day…  
  
"I'm worried guys …Mina has never been this late for a meeting." Rei says walking back and forth, "I'm going to Mina's to see if she is ok." Rei runs from the shrine as the rest of the group looked on, she runs nimbly through the crowd to Mina's apartment. As soon as Rei got to the door she knew something was wrong, she slowly opens the door. She saw a figure lying on the floor, as she steps closer she sees that the person is not Mina but Darien, "Darien? Are you alright?" Rei asks as soon as Darien opens his eyes.  
  
"M...my head, someone jumped us as soon as I got home."  
  
  
  
"Do you know were Mina is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We need to get you home."  
  
"Right." Rei and Darien starts to his apartment, as soon as they near the Parkway Alley Darien runs in to the alleyway. "Rei this way…I think I saw Mina." Rei hesitantly gives chase; the alley is damp and dark.  
  
"Darien were are you?" Rei calls, as soon as she rounds the corner she feels an arm slip around her neck. She struggles; her and her attacker falls to the floor. Her attacker lands on top of her, pinning her down. The attacker pulls something out of his pocket; it is an injection shot of some kind. The person slips the needle in to Rei's arm, after he pulls the needle out of her arm he gets off of her. She rolls over and finally gets a look at her attacker…its Darien. "Traitor…what have you done with Mina?" Rei whizzes, she feels her self grow weak.  
  
"You will know soon enough." Darien whispers in to her ear, Rei finally grows limp. "Two down…four to go." 


	3. Anyone up for ice-cream?

Hey everyone thank you so much for the positive reviews…As everyone knows I don't own these characters...Its a real bumer… my story is really coming along so keep on reviewing…and yes I will make the chapters longer for your enjoyment… so R*R*R*{ that's my way for saying relax, read, and review ^_^}  
  
  
  
One hour later…  
  
"I'm getting worried... it's been an hour and there has been no response on the communicator or by any other way…" Liana says glancing at her watch like she has done for the past ten minutes, everyone nods. "We need to go and check this out."  
  
"Lets all go." Rinni says tugging on Serena's coat sleeve, what was left of the scouts walked to Mina's residents. Someone slinks in the shadows behind them, "Hey guys its Darien!" Rinni shouts, Darien comes out of the shadow behind of them. Rinni leaps in to Darien's arms, Serena smiles trying to hold back from strangling Rini for loving on her man.  
  
"Hey Serena is it ok for me to take Rinni to the new ice-cream parlor in the park?" Serena looks like Darien had just slapped her, "Don't worry Serena I'll take you later today… my treat."  
  
"It's a deal!!" Serena says as she half drags her group down the street, "Come on guys hurry up!"  
  
"Rinni lets take a short cut..." Darien says, Rinni has a big smile on her face. Darien leads her in to the same alleyway that he lead Rei in to, "Hold still Rinni you have a bug on you..,"  
  
"I hate bu…" before Rinni can finish the sentence Darien hits her hard in the back of her head, the blow knocks her out…  
  
At Mina's apartment…  
  
"Every thing looks alright but something is wrong." Liana says as she scans the room, she spies a note on the table close to the window across the room; it reads, "Three down, three to go." Liana crumples up the note and tosses it in to the waste basket. As the ball of paper disappears in to the basket the room starts to feel with black smoke, "What?!" No one can see through the smoke, there is a sound of breaking glass. Amy feels strong hands clamped over her mouth and something hard slams in to her head and every thing goes dark, "Is everyone ok?" Liana asks as the smoke thins out.  
  
"Yea..." Serena answers; there is no reply from Amy. When Serena can see she spies Liana rubbing her eyes but no Amy, "Oh no… Liana, Amy is gone!!" Before the day is over Liana has disappeared… {Back to reality}  
  
"I have to get out of here…somebody help me." Serena moans, she sees an alley and dashes in to it and wishing that Darien doesn't look in. Darien runs past without looking in…Serena pants trying to catch her breath. She turns around and sees that she isn't the only one in the alley…  
  
  
  
OHHHH!!! Cliff hanger… aren't I evil ^-^…remember to review… thanks every on that has reviewed…oh and if you like my story you should read my friends stories I'll give her name next time I up date….Bye now. 


	4. To a new diminshion!

Hey everyone thank you so much for the positive reviews…As everyone knows I don't own these characters...Its a real bumer… my story is really coming along so keep on reviewing… so R*R*R*{ that's my way for saying relax, read, and review ^_^}  
  
Also my friends name is Starlit Anabelle…if you like my stories you should like hers. On with the chapters!!!  
  
  
  
Serena realizes that the two figures are Sailor Pluto the keeper of time and Neo-Queen Serenity {her future self.}. "Pluto, why is Darien acting this way?"  
  
"When the yama drained his energy it inserted an evil energy in to him." Pluto explains, Serena just stands there in shock.  
  
"What about the Silver Millennium?" Serena asks, Neo-Queen Serenity frowns.  
  
"It will never be…Come you must get ready." Serenity said leading Serena in to a portal; she walks in without a word. They change her hair and clothes, and they even change her name…the name is Chi-Chi. After Serena/ Chi- Chi is finished changing, Neo-Queen Serenity tears the transformation locket from Serena's old clothes and removes the Imperial Silver Crystal from it. She walks over to were Serena/Chi-Chi is standing; she places the crystal in to her hands. "You can never change in to Sailor Moon again." As she says it the crystal stars to glow and shrink, it shrinks smaller until it disappears. When it is gone Pluto hits her hard on the back of the head, she falls unconscious. Pluto catches the girl as she falls, Serenity's out line blurs.  
  
"It was better that she was knocked out for the trip." Pluto carries the limp girl through the mists of time, Serenity fads away.  
  
Well? How do you like it so far?....  
  
That's great! Just keep reading + reviewing and I will post up a lot more…well until than...bye 


End file.
